


Every Little Step

by hitmyheart



Series: You Are the Apple of My Eye [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jaehyun and Taeyong are Mark's parents, Johnny is Donghyuck's father, M/M, Mature Donghyuck and Mark, Single Father Johnny Seo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Single father Johnny gets overwhelmed when Donghyuck's boyfriend, Mark Lee, asks his permission to marry his son.





	Every Little Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my very first Markhyuck fic. English is not my mother tongue and I'm sorry for grammatical errors. I hope you guys enjoy this.   
> For Donghyuck and Mark <3

* * *

 

Donghyuck bit his nail anxiously, his whole body couldn't stop shaking. His heart was beating so loud in his ears he couldn’t think of anything right now. He put one hand over his heart, feeling it drummed frantically under his palm. That was it. It was now or never. Donghyuck knew this would happen eventually but still, he couldn’t help but nervous. A knot in the pit of his stomach made him wanted to throw up. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate but then there was a knock at the door, startling Donghyuck and made him almost fell off the bed when he heard his father's gentle voice.

 

“Sweetheart, dinner's ready.”

Johnny’s gentle voice could be heard from outside the door. Donghyuck loved his father’s voice because it was so gentle and calming but for once he felt on edge when he heard it. His stomach churned.

“Y-yeah, dad!” Donghyuck said, his voice cracking up an octave. “We'll be down in a minute.”

“All right then.”

Donghyuck waited in complete silence as Johnny left the door, listening to his footsteps descending the stairs. Suddenly he had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom and hide there forever so he didn't have to face his father. He almost did exactly that but Mark's cool, firm grasp kept him still.

“Baby,” Mark said gently, pulling Donghyuck's body toward him and his boyfriend was quick to straddle his lap. Caressing his cheeks gently, Mark gave him a soft smile.

“It's okay. We're gonna be okay.”

Donghyuck exhaled sharply. “Easy for you to say.”

“Hyuck, I promise you I’m gonna be there. Don’t worry. I’ll handle your father.”

“And if he wants to kill you after we tell him?”

Letting out a small chuckle, Mark reached out to push strands away from Donghyuck’s face and tucked it behind his ear.

“You know your father would never do that, baby.” he said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Letting out a frustrated whine, Donghyuck leaned down to rest his forehead on Mark’s. He slid his hands up over his thick, hard shoulders and clasped them around his neck, threading his fingers into his dark hair. He knew he was being ridiculous right now but he couldn’t help but feel anxious and worried.

“I know. It’s just…” Donghyuck stopped, biting his lower lips. “I’m scared he will say no.”

“Baby, listen.”

Slipping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, Mark pulled his boyfriend closer until their chest was flush, their nose bumped, and their breath mingled.

“If your father says no, then I’ll try again. Again. And again until he’ll say yes. I’m not going to give up on you and I’m not going to leave you no matter what. Do you trust me?”

“I do,” he told him without missing a beat. The words left his mouth easily and for a moment Donghyuck felt a little bit lighter, knowing that Mark would be there for him. Always have and always will.

“Then let’s go face your father.” he breathed against his cheek. He pressed his lips gently to Donghyuck’s and then pulled away, getting off the bed.

 

As they descending the stairs, Donghyuck gripped Mark's hand so tight his knuckles turned white. But Mark didn't even flinch or wince. Instead he gripped his as tight, rubbing his thumb over his skin to calm him down. It did calm Donghyuck a little but he still needed to prepare himself mentally to face his father. Donghyuck tried to walk as slowly as possible but their house wasn't so big and suddenly, he was already sitting across his father. Johnny seemed oblivious, settling down a bowl of _kimchi jiggae_ in front of him with a smile. Normally Donghyuck would already dig into his bowl because it’s his favorite food but not right now. He still wanted to throw up.

 

Sensing Donghyuck's distress, Mark put an encouraging hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently.

“Stop fidgeting, baby,” he leaned down to whisper in his ears. “You're not confessing a crime. Relax.”

Doing a crime or murder someone sounded better right now, Donghyuck thought.

“I can't.” Donghyuck whispered back, his voice cracked.

Now that he was thinking about it, this was definitely a bad idea. He was going to drop a bomb when they're eating. What was he thinking? Dinner was the time where he and his father talked about their days, sharing stories and all. Now he's going to give him a heart attack. His poor father had so much to deal with and Donghyuck was going to make things hard for him. He felt like crying now.

“Hyuck, sweetheart, are you okay?”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but Mark beat him first.

“Dad, we have some good news.”

“Oh?” Johnny raised one eyebrow, staring back and forth between Donghyuck and Mark. “What is it?”

“You know what,” Donghyuck suddenly chimed in, almost jumping off his seat. “We should eat first before talking, right, Mark?”

“No,” Mark said firmly and Donghyuck winced. There was finality in Mark's tone, one that left no argument and Donghyuck knew he couldn't argue with him. “We need to tell him now.”

“Boys, is everything all right?”

Johnny put down his spoon, his attention was fully on them now. Donghyuck stiffened, his mind yelled _'run, Donghyuck! Run!'_ but he couldn't because Mark's hand gripped his thigh, keeping him grounded.

“Don't worry, Dad. Everything's okay.”

“If everything is okay, then why are you looking so pale and sweating bullets, Hyuck?”

“I'm okay.”

His voice betrayed him and his father was the only one, other than Mark, who could see through him without even trying. Johnny gave him a look. The inside of Donghyuck’s body was a cold block of pure ice and he bet his face could pass for a ghost mask one would wear on Halloween.

“I... we need to tell you something, Dad.”

“Okay. Tell me then.”           

 

There was a long pause. After a moment, Donghyuck realized everyone was waiting for _him_ to say something. Both Mark and Johnny were looking at him. He looked up at his father, pupil dilated and panic-stricken. There was no way he was going to get the words out. But then he could feel Mark's hand squeezed his thigh twice as if to say _'I'm here'_ and finally Donghyuck could breathe again. Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck opened his mouth and forced the impossible words to come out.

 

“Dad, you know Mark and I have been together since we were five up till now. I've spent almost my entire life with him and he's the only one who knows me like no one else. Besides you, he’s the one who’s always been there for me. He accepts my flaws and loves me for who I am. Mark and you are the only ones that matter to me. I hope you know that I love you two so much. Equally. And I can never choose between the two of you. And what I'm trying to say right now is that Mark and I... we... we're going to get married, Dad.”

Donghyuck held his breath as he waited for his father reaction. But Johnny didn't even move a single muscle. He sat there, staring at Donghyuck with his blank face. Donghyuck definitely assumed that as a bad sight and was about to say something more to fix the situation but his boyfriend was faster than him.

“Dad, we understand if you need some time to decide. And I want to apologize in advance because traditionally I should have asked you first but Donghyuck has already said yes and I already put a ring on his finger so we're here to ask your blessing. I love him more than anything in the world but I love you too, dad. You're like my own father. And if you say no, then I'm going to wait until you give us your blessing. We’re not going to get married without your blessing.”

 

Mark sounded so sure and calm. He sounded so confident and Donghyuck should have known that his boyfriend was being called Mr. Capable for a reason. For the length of one heartbeat, the room was very still and quiet. Johnny still didn't say anything but his eyes shifted to Donghyuck's hand on the table, staring at the ring on his third finger. Donghyuck's stomach twisted uncomfortably. The silence was much longer this time and it made Donghyuck started to fidget on his seat again.

One, two, three...

Then, slowly, Johnny blinked his eyes. His face color returned to normal. He studied the two of them and Donghyuck waited with an erratic heartbeat for his father to say something.

 

“Oh.” Johnny exhaled. And then he blinked again. “ _Oh._ ”

Swallowing loudly, Donghyuck reached out across the table to take his father's hand in his.

“Dad, please say something,” Donghyuck said anxiously. He glanced at Mark but he couldn't read his face either. His boyfriend was looking at his father, his jaw tightened and Donghyuck knew that Mark was just as nervous as he was right now.

“I'm sorry. I guess I’m just so... surprised?”

Both Mark and Donghyuck waited as Johnny slowly trying to regain his senses back.

“Honestly,” Johnny started, his voice wavered slightly. "I knew this was coming. Just like you’ve said, you guys have been together since five and have been through everything together. It only made sense for you two to end up being together. And marriage... well, I was kinda expecting it to happen sooner or later. And of course I will give my blessings to my boys. You know I will.”

 

Donghyuck sucked in a deep breath, his eyes stinging with fresh tears. Relief flooded through his veins as Mark wrapped his arms around his shoulder, squeezing him gently. He did it. He told his father and Johnny took it so well. Of course his father did. Deep down he knew Mark was right. His father would say yes. He would never say no. He was one of their number one supporters, along with Mark’s parents, but somehow hearing him said all of those things made Donghyuck realized that this was it. This was real. He's getting married for real.

 

“Thank you, Dad.” Mark whispered, his voice broke. Donghyuck didn't have to look at him to know that he's trying not to cry too. “It means a lot to me. To us.”

Johnny gave him a fatherly smile and Donghyuck's heart warmed at the sight. His father had a soft spot for his boyfriend ever since they were little. Mark was like his own son for Johnny too.

“Take care of him, okay?”

"Always, Dad."

“You have to deal with him for the rest of your life, Mark. Are you sure you can do it? He's going to wake you up at three in the morning just to accompany him eating ice cream. He’s not easy to handle.”

Donghyuck let out a scandalized gasp, gaping at his father and boyfriend. Mark chuckled as he turned to Donghyuck, grinning at him.

“You’re right, Dad. In fact, he’s difficult. And he hogs the blankets.”

Johnny and Mark laughed meanwhile Donghyuck looked at them in disbelief.

“In case you guys forget, I’m still here! I’m not invisible, you know!”

“You’re right, Mark,” Johnny said, purposely ignoring his son. “He hogs the blankets and kicks on his sleep sometimes. You know what they say. Old habit dies hard. He’s been doing that since he was still a baby.”

“Luckily, I’m a very patient boyfriend and I found that habit quite endearing actually.”

“Why are you guys always like this?” Donghyuck cried out, crossing his arms across his chest. He pouted, sinking on his chair in defeat. “You guys are always talking in front of me as if I’m not here.”

Chuckling, Mark pressed his lips to Donghyuck’s temple and gave him a tender kiss.

“You’re cute when you’re sulking.”

A blush color Donghyuck’s cheeks and he whined, knowing that he couldn’t resist his boyfriend. Not when he’s being openly affectionate like this. He’s not even shy even though Johnny was right in front of them.

“I hate you both.”

“No, you love us.”

Johnny and Mark answered at the same time with a smug look on their face. Donghyuck stared at them incredulously but he couldn’t help a smile that slowly broke across his face. Damn right he was. He loved those two so much he couldn’t live a day without them. He knew he was so lucky to have them in his life and he wouldn’t ask for more.

 

* * *

 

They were alone now, just Donghyuck and Mark. They were curled up on Donghyuck's bed, intertwined as much as it was possible. Mark had one arm on Donghyuck's waist and the one on his nape, pulling him closer against his. Donghyuck could easily forget everything when he's in Mark's arms—it was the safest place to be. A place where he belonged. Their gazes locked for what seemed like forever before Mark slowly leaned down to connect their lips. Kissing Mark was always easy, just like breathing. Donghyuck's left hand locked into his slick black hair, his left cradling his jaw gently. Mark bit his lower lips and Donghyuck immediately opened his mouth. Mark's tongue stroked deep into his mouth, licking and sucking, making his boyfriend moaned softly into their kiss. Mark's hand that was on his nape holding him still. Tilting his head, Donghyuck kissed him back, savoring the slow slide of his tongue against his. They kissed until Donghyuck was dizzy the world around him spinning.

After a while Mark started to pull away. Then he leaned his forehead against Donghyuck's, breathing each other in. For a moment it was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was just the thud of their heart hammering and their ragged breathing. Donghyuck opened his eyes and found Mark's open too, staring at him fondly. It made Donghyuck smiled.

 

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

They exchanged smiles. Donghyuck reached for his hand, feeling settled when Mark met him halfway and gripped his firmly before cradling it against his chest.

“Are you happy, baby? Because I am.”

Donghyuck let out a content sigh. “Me too. I'm so happy today.”

“I've called my parents. They're ecstatic but dad had to deal with mom because he couldn't stop crying.”

Donghyuck chuckled. It was so typical Taeyong to cry over small things. He was just so sensitive and very attentive. He could imagine him crying on Jaehyun's shoulder, looking like a child despite his age.

“I bet Appa had to bribe him with ice cream.”

“Or sex.”

Laughing at his blunt comment, Donghyuck gave his boyfriend a soft shove on the shoulder. Mark laughed with him before pulling Donghyuck close, kissing the corner of his smiling mouth.

“God, I love you so much.”

“Really? You said I'm difficult.”

“Difficult and cute. What a perfect combination.”

“You think you will be able to put up with me for another twenty years?”

“Definitely,” Mark said, grinning at him like a child. “In fact, I'm looking forward to it.”

His joy was infectious and Donghyuck felt it bursting inside him, making his chest full with love and adoration for the guy before him. Pulling Mark's face to his again, Donghyuck kissed him slow and easy.  

It was perfect. With Mark, everything was perfect.   

 

* * *

 


End file.
